Fox of the East
by DarkKitsuneFluffy
Summary: Summary inside by Lyon. (OC) Many OCs in this story. I was just sick of not finding this mythology in any PJO fanfiction, so this is my take. I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS, PLOTLINES, AND OVERLAYING IDEAS. Part of the Mythic Reality.
1. Chapter 1

Fox of the East - Chapter 1: Ian

I've read around and not found a single fanfiction with this premise, so I'm going to share this premise. This is for all of  
the people sick of Greek mythology over clouding the mythology spectrum. (May have influence from many different  
series, but is mainly PJO. Starts between SoM and TC.)

I only own my ideas, characters, and plot. So far that includes 'the mythic reality', Lyon, Ian, Amy, Suguha, Yuki,  
Skylar, and Fang.

Author talking = [ ]  
Lyon talking = ( )  
PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Why don't I tell you the truth. The whole truth. The truth that would kill me if I told any mortal in this world about it. THAT  
truth. First off, if you aren't from this world, I'm not a confirmed god by your standards, but you may call me Lyon. This  
world is host to every mythological figure, form of magic, and supernatural entity ever imagined by your world.

This world has been aptly named 'The Mythic Reality.' This story only follows the lives of a select group of kids, but  
they are special in their own way. Welcome 'bows' to my chaos.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Ian Tanners was walking in the woods just outside his small Idaho home. He could have been described as a Shota  
with his soft eight year old features. His eyes were large. but slightly curved and very curious by nature. His hair was  
unkempt, medium length, and a bright orange, his mouth was small, and his skin was light.

He was wearing simple black shorts, sandals, and a yellow with a drawing of a chibi fox eating rice. (Hint,hint) On his  
head was a black knit beanie with two sections cut out at the top. His shorts also had a small hole in their base.

Overall he looked like an average messy shota for a female otaku to squeal over. But the Kawaii factor multiplied by  
100 when you noticed the large fox ears and tail coming out of their respective tails. They were mainly orange with the  
large white tips you would expect of a fox.

He only had Amy and Suguha to depend on, but they are for later. Ian was walking around the woods outside his home  
near Sandpoint, Idaho. He enjoyed the quiet he could get from around the area, minus the occasional car. He loved  
where he grew up. All the inhabitants lived peacefully under the trees which seemed to touch the sky. (Ian was only  
eight years old.) He loved all the inhabitants. Foxes, coyotes, bears, raccoons, the archer.

Ian pulled back and did a double take at the sight of the woman before him. She looked a couple years older than him  
(maybe 14) and was wearing an archery attire. In her hands was a silver bow and her hair was short and brunette. The  
small boy walked a step closer and accidentally broke a twig. The archer immediately tensed and pointed her bow  
straight at him.

Ian literally yipped and hit the deck. His entire body shook and his fox ears fell in fright, but his tail awkwardly waved in  
the air of its own accord. "Please, don't kill me!" He pleaded before falling into a slight whimper. Above him, a single  
silver arrow was pointed at him. "I know I'm different, but I'm not dangerous. Please just -puhh-"

The archer looked on in astonishment as Ian was tackled by a feminine ball of red hair. A second arrow joined the first  
as the archer looked at the sight before her.

Ian was pinned under a girl with back length, flaming red hair, and a small build. She was the same age as Ian and had  
peach colored skin. She wore a blue zip up hoodie over a white tanktop, a blue and purple skirt over a simple pair of  
white shorts, and puppy ears and a puppy tail poked out from her head and from under her skirt. Her eyes  
seemed to glow a fluorescent yellow. [Match, this design is for you, you lolicon otaku.]

This was Amie Summers.

"Come on Ian-kun. Play with me." she begged. Her innocent eyes glowed with energy (Hyper energy).

The archer gave a wierd look. 'There are more?' She thought. Amie looked over to her curiously, but happy. "Hi there!  
You wanna play too?"

"Amie-chan? I don't think they want to play." Ian told the puppy girl while trying to pull on her hoodie. Four more  
archers simultaneously dropped from the sky, all female and in their early to mid teens. Ian yipped loudly and ran for  
home with Amie being dragged forcefully behind him. 'I'm not wild game!' he yelled mentally.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

The four hunters looked at their sister with a confused gaze. A taller one with long dark hair spoke first. "Where 'as thou  
been?"

"I'm sorry Zoey, I just found something peculiar."  
"Has thee fallen from thine creed?" 'Zoey' accused. The brunette hunter put her fist over her heart.  
"Never! The peculiarity came from those two." She said, pointing to the fox running away, holding a puppy by the  
scruff. "They give off an aura of power that is foreign to me."

Zoey thought this over. "Pheobe, watch them. Have Gracia and Serena accompany thee."

"That won't be necessary girls." Came a new voice. The hunters looked over to see a being dressed in white with long  
orange hair and wearing a white fox mask with orange accents. The figure could have been male as easily as it could  
have been female. Around its neck was a fox of pure white. The hunters raised their bows reflexively.

The being wagged a finger at them while the fox smiled in its sleep. "Now don't you girls know better than to raise  
weapons at your superiors? You are overstepping your boundaries Greeks. You shall not touch my kits."

"What art thou?" Again the figure wagged its finger. The smirk behind the mask was almost touchable. "That would be  
telling." A bright flash of light and the figure was gone, leaving only the smell of steamed rice in the air. The hunters  
rose into the air once more and regrouped with a small child that looked to be about twelve, but carried a dangerous  
amount of power.

The girl, though no matter how powerful, was still as a plate and pale as paper. "Art thou alright malady? Thou looks as  
if thee as seen a ghost."

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

After running a sufficient distance, Ian finally stopped to catch his breath, and Amie just cheered happily. "Yay, Ian-kun,  
that was fun! What should we play next?" Ian deadpanned. "Amie, maybe we should find something to play at the  
house." He silently prayed this would work.

A loud, "HAI!" escaped the mouth of the read head before she dragged Ian back home. As they got closer to the  
house, their animal parts seemed to fade and the holes in their clothing seemed to close.

At the door, a young woman dressed in a blue kimono greeted the duo. She had natural lavender hair, a slim figure,  
and calm pale eyes that matched her kimono.

"Konichiwa Yuki-san/-chan!" Greeted Ian and Amie respectively. "Konichiwa, Skylar-san is upstairs if you want to play  
with him."

"Hai!" Amie yelled energetically before dashing up the stairs in a ray of red. Ian stayed behind.

"Umm... Yuki-san?"  
"Yes Ian-kun?"  
"Amie, Skylar, and I? What are we? Please tell me the truth."

PJPJPJPJPJPJ

Lyon: Well there you have it folks, the first chapter. As always-  
Me: Review, comment, guess, and I'll see you guys next chapter.  
Lyon: Come on, you had to steal my lines.  
Me: I can steal them if I want. I'm the author.  
Lyon: 'Sigh' See you guys next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Fox of the East - Chapter 2: The Truth

I believe Lyon will explain things, but most of the useful information will be told by Yuki during this chapter. The first line break will always be me giving way to Lyon. The next line break will be moving onto the actual story. Also, thank you Lioncousin for reviewing. I'll say this, you are half right. Finally, the 'mythic reality' includes the Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Kid Icarus, and Rosario Vampire universes, -as well as others- but that is too many for the crossover section and I'm mainly focusing on Shinto mythology for the OCs of this story. It looks like Lyon is getting impatient so -

'thinking'  
"speaking"  
[me]  
(Lyon)

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, overlaying ideas, and original plotpoints.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Wow, he loves to speak. Yeah, I don't have much to say because Yuki will explain plenty, though I will clear things up at the end of some chapters. Enjoy. : )

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Last Time - "Skylar, Amie, and I. Please tell me the truth. What are we?"

The temperature seemed to drop several degrees as Yuki led Ian into another room. The thin woman guided him to a chair before taking on a serious look. Ian twitched with anxiety. "Ian-kun, I take it you know of the gods, yes?" Ian rolled his eyes upwards as if thinking and put his hand to his chin.

"Let's see, there is Inari, Amaterasu, Sukiyomi, Susano'o, Hachiman, Izanami, and Izanagi." [Any Naruto fans?] The tempurature rose slightly as Yuki giggled in response. "At least you recognize the important ones Ian-kun. All of the gods from every religion and myth are real, and so are the monsters, demons, angels, and demigods."

Ian's eyes lit up like the fourth of July and his smile stretched from ear to ear. (Remember, he has fox ears) "Yuki-san, please don't tell me you are lieing. This is too awesome to lie about." His tail wagged excitedly. Again, the pale woman giggled.

"I'm not lieing to you Ian-kun. I am living proof." As if to prove her point, she pulled back her right sleeve. Instead of her hand was a large glacial protrusion with the insignia of the sun on the back of where her palm would be.

Ian didn't freak out or scream. He simply asked, "You are a yokai, Yuki-san?"  
"Yes. You three are blessed children, and were given guardians accordingly. I am Amie-san's guardian."

Ian cocked his head to the side in a confused look, causing his ears to bounce slightly. It could have gotten a yeti to melt. "Blessed?"

Yuki elaborated while talking with her sleeves. "You are three children blessed by the gods. Unlike some vulgar religions, the shinto gods find orphans that they can connect with on a person personality level and bless them with some areas of their domains. That includes the animal parts."

Ian's eyes lit up again. "Cool!" but it quickly faded back to confusion. "But what about the archers?"

Yuki's face changed to a look of alarm as the tempurature dropped twenty degrees. Her eyes glazed in paranoia and she grabbed Ian's shoulders. He could feel them freezing slightly. His ears fell back in fear. Yuki almost yelled, "What archers?!"

Ian tried to back away and he feared the woman in front of him would do something drastic if he lied. "S-small group. All f-f-female. Y-Yuki-san, you're scaring me."

The pale woman pulled away and turned her back to the young fox-spawn. "Go upstairs and play with Amie-san. I need to think for a little bit." Ian gave a slight bow before walking off. His pace quickenned the farther he got from the guardian."

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Yuki rushed across the grounds to Ian's house as soon as the kit was out of eyesight and earshot. Walking with her was a tall man in jeans and a white tanktop. His face was hardened and could easily intimidate, but his eyes showed he was no tyrant. His skin was tanned, his top left canine hung over his bottom lip, and his hair was pulled back to his neck and somber.

Upon reaching the Tanner residence, they were greeted by an attractive woman in a blue sundress. Her hair was waist length and bubble gum pink. Her lips were full and her eyes glowed a beautiful emerald. Her skin was light and her body was a perfect hourglass, though her chest may have been ten cup sizes too large. [Completely Over Exagerating]

"Sugu, we have a problem." Yuki started, her tone serious. Suguha, Ian's guardian, threw it back at the ice woman with a joking smile. "I can tell. Why else would you bring Fang-kun."

The dark male nodded politely. "Nice to see you too, Suguha-chan."  
"Suguha! May we please come in?" Yuki asked almost paranoid. Suguha thought, 'Too easy."  
"But Yuki-chan, you haven't even taken we to dinner first." Her sarcastic remark was met with a cold slap to the cheek as the snow maiden walked past her.

Each took a seat in the living room,though an obvious trail of ice could be seen from where Yuki walked. Her tone was worried and paranoid, with a hint of annoyance. "You're charge ran into the hunters."  
"Why are you so worried, Yuki-chan. They were just hunters." Suguha said nonchalant.  
"No, _the_ hunters." The busty pinkette's face visibly paled. Fang finally decided to pipe in. "I thought we were outside their jurisdiction..."

PJPJPJPJPJPJ

Outside the property, a half man, half goat creature was talking into some mist. "Chiron, I'm gonna need some backup. We have three half bloods held captive by an equal amount of monsters."  
"Very well," the mist replied back. "I'll send a couple campers. Until then, stay hidden. They should be there in a week."  
"Thank you sir. I-" He was cut off his entire being froze.

The three shinto guardians walked up and saw an aging man through the mist. "So, you are the one after our charges?" Fang asked, not impressed.  
"What are you doing to those poor children?" the man asked.  
"That isn't your jurisdiction, Greek." Yuki replied.  
"Nice talking to you," Suguha said through sweet, malicious sarcasm. Her nails elongated into one meter long blades before slashing through the picture in the mist.

The small goat boy unfroze and quickly scrambled backwards. It was Suguha who walked up to him. "Tell your boss this message. 'The Shinto aren't dead yet.' The poor boy was a smoke cloud in the distance.

All three gaurdians shared the same thought. 'As long as we live, no harm shall fall our charges.'

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

(The hunters see the Shinto demigods as the animals they represent because of the innate nature aura they give off due to the blessing.)  
(Suguha is a Succubus.)  
(4Yuki is a -go figure- 94yuki-onna.)

(The guardians refer to their bonded as -san, but to the other children as -kun or -chan. The children call their bonded as -chan or -kun, but refer to the other guardians as -san)

[The satyr is a non canon character I needed to use.]

[Skylar will be introduced next chapter along with a couple more OCs.]  
(I can tell you others thoughts because I am a god.)

[If you want anything else explained, please review. Review anyway, feedback is always nice. If you ask, I will explain Lyon.]  
(Before he talks anymore...)  
[No, wait!]  
(See you guys next chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3

Fox of the East - Chapter 3: The Camp and Amie

So, yes, I'm back. Honestly, I've just been waiting for reviews. If I can get more feedback then I will be more  
motivated. This chapter introduces some more OCs into the story, but what do you expect? Shinto mythology had  
more than just three gods after all.

For those who are curious. Lyon is a Kid Icarus OC god. His attire is mainly bright clothing under a long coat that is  
covered in glyphs. He is tall and has light skin. His eyes sparkle with chaos behind his glasses and his hair is silver,  
curly, and looks almost like a mop. His domains are that of Magic, Fate, and Stories and his prefered weapon is  
actually a shield: Plot Armor. He doesn't have his own forces. He is actually a commander in Palutena's army. I think  
he prefers Viridi as a boss though. He also might have a thing for Phosphora...) Also, he may be a god, but he is my  
OC so I outrank him. :D

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

You had better explain my backstory at one point you stupid Otaku. And I heard you! Don't put that type of information  
on the internet. You don't know who might be reading! Uuuuurg... On to the newcomers!

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

"How close are we?" Asked a girl who was obviously annoyed. She looked about eleven years old. She wore a slim  
green dress that went to her knees, brilliant silver second sleeves on her arms, and black sandals. Her hair, a bright  
brunette, was held in a bun by crossed needles. Her features were slightly sharper than you would expect of a child  
her age and her azure eyes were slender behind her glasses.

A random satyr [not the one from last chapter] replied, "Not much further Miss Susan. Please be patient." Another  
voice behind them chuckled at Susan's antics. He was stocky, had dark skin, kept his dark hair down, and his brown  
eyes stayed wide, taking in all the imagery around him. He wore jeans and a large camoflauge jacket over a black T-  
shirt. His footwear were durable boots of brown and black color.

"Come on goat boy. Can't you give her a number?" The goat could tell that he was just playing along. The goat  
stopped in front of a large pine tree. "You want a number Harry? How about zero?" The satyr then ran off to talk with a  
tree. Both newcomers walked looked at each other wearily before crossing the boundary line. Their mouths hit the  
floor.

"How do you hide all this!?" Susan exclaimed. In front of them was a beautiful camp complete with archery range, iant  
gathering area, exquisitly architechtured cabins, a climbing wall (with lava), several strawberry fields, and a giant  
expanse of woodlands. And that was only what they could see.

"Wooooooow..." Both said in awe. A new voice called out to them, "Are you the new guys?" Both turned to face a  
brutish older female wearing jeans and an orange 'Camp Half-Blood' T-shirt. She seemed to give off an aura that  
induced anger. [Who could it be? -sarcasm-]

"The name's Clarisse. Chiron told me to come get you guys." Susan and Harry followed without argument. Making their  
way through camp, nobody really took notice until glowing lights flashed above the duo's heads. Susan had to cover  
her eyes to keep from being blinded. "What in the world...?"

Above Susan's head sat the image of a serpent encircling a tornado. The image was a brilliant emerald green. Harry  
was interesting. Above his head was a red shield wmblazoned witha dove. A single collective thought ran through the  
campers heads. "Who are they?"

Entering the scene and breaking the awkwardness was a small goat boy with patches of ice stuck in his leg fur. He ran  
right up to the big house yelling, "Chiron, news!" An old man in a wheel chair rolled up to the boy. "Yes, my boy. What  
is it?"

"Mr. D will want to hear this too." A portly man with sullen eyes perked up at hearing his name. "The Shinso aren't dead  
yet."

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

[Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. Go ahead and guess the new kids parents.]  
(They'll never guess Harry's.)  
[Probably. I had to do research to find it.]  
(Oh well. Until next time, this is Lyon-)  
[And Fluffy signing off.]  
(Now about that description of me...)  
['Gulp']


	4. Chapter 4

Fox of the East - Chapter 4: Complications...

I love that defense. (You play dirty!) Oh, shut up Lyon. Welcome back guys. That was just self-defense after what  
happened last chapter. This chapter will introduce the second to last shinto blessed so enjoy the loyal anti-hero. Let the  
madness begin! I only own my OCs. That includes you Lyon.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

'Grrrrr.' I'll get back at you some way. Just you wait. Anyway, enter Skylar. And yes, the names of the blessed are dead  
give aways to their parents. Just saying. Also... never mind. I'll tell you when we reach that bridge.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

"Onee-chan! Are you up here?" Amie called as she climbed up to the second floor of her home. Up the stairs and at the  
end of the hall was a room that shined darkness. Peeking her head in, she noticed her 'brother' reading under a desk  
lamp. They weren't really siblings, they just lived under the same roof and had a sibling-esque relationship. It was kinda  
cute at times.

Skylar seemed to be the broody type with how he looked. Black spiked hair that went EVERYWHERE except for a white  
crest that hung down over one eye. He was only about eleven years old but he seemed much older mentally. Maybe it  
was the older brother mindset. His features were still soft, but he was unnaturally thin. His smile was smug and his eyes  
were sharp. He wore a full set of black clothing including long-sleeve shirt, socks, gloves, and a bandanna tied around  
his neck. Even his shorts weren't safe as they had black pockets.

"What do you need Hikari-chan?" he asked with amusement in his voice. Her face turned red at the name. "I told you not  
to call me that Kuro-baka. Yuki has dinner ready."  
"Thank you Hikari-chan. I'll be down in a minoute." Amie huffed down the hall as Skylar placed his bookmark. The dark  
boy couldn't help but notice Amie reach into her pocket for something on her way down. As he stood, the open back of  
his shirt was clearly visible.

Meanwhile, Ian sat in his room with his plate on his nightstand. Ian lived in a separate house from the others and Suguha  
was less strict than Yuki. Ian was still paranoid by the events with the archers. He couldn't get the thunking of the arrows  
in the wood out of his mind. While he felt safer next to Suguha while she pet him (Yes, she did that.) [The ears!] A knock  
came from his window.

Being the ever curious one, Ian couldn't help but open his window slightly. "Hey kid, I'm her to rescue you." A friendly  
voice said. In front of Ian stood a dark-skinned boy who seemed four or five years older than him. His brunette hair was  
cut short and his hands were huge mits of callous.

"Who are you? I don't need to be saved." Ian replied. The new boy gave him a strange look. 'Must be brainwashed.'  
"The name's Beckendorf. You do know you are living with a monster, right?" The boy slowly nodded. "Should I be  
worried?" 'Yep, definitely brainwashed.'

"Listen, there is only one safe place for kids like us and I'm here to take you there." Obvious concern shown in his eyes.  
"Sure, where is it?"  
"Manhattan, New-" 'SLAM!' Ian closed his blinds and went back to eating his dinner. 'Baka.' In the living room, Suguha  
giggled. 'Kitsune-sama. Thank you for the great child.'

Skylar sat on his bed still enjoying the taste of dinner on his lips. A familiar knocking could be heard on his window.  
Skylar openned his window to see a blonde boy floating two stories up. "And you are?" Skylar asked, skepticism  
obvious in his voice and an eyebrow arched.

"A friend. I'm here to save you. You're in danger. You do realize that you are in the same house as two monsters, right?"  
"And?" Skylar threw back nonchalant, slightly knocking the boy off-balance.  
"They'll eat you or worse if you don't come with me. I know a safe place you can stay."  
"Where?"  
"Camp Half-Blood."

Amie was enjoying the last minutes of dusk when a voice came from her right. "Oh, are you okay?" A girl dressed in a  
dress and apron ran over to her with worry on her face. "Oh, this must have been a really bad joke somebody pulled.  
Don't worry, I can fix you," referring to Amie's tail and ears.

Amie stayed silent for a moment before asking, "Would you like to play with me?" The new girl smiled. "Of course, why  
don't we go to camp?"  
"Okay." Amie replied, her nievity shining through brilliantly. Amie held on to the new girl's arm before they ran into a tree  
and disappeared in a puff of green smoke. A pure white fox cocked its head in confusion.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

"How did this happen!?" Fang yelled, crushing his sake glass and flipping the table. He sat in the living room of Amie's  
house with Ian standing diligently next Suguha and Yuki wept a mountain of frozen tears into her kimono. "How could I let  
her run off like that!" Yuki wailed in between sobs. A set of beads were in a pile in her hands. A single glove with a large  
ivory orb on the back sat in front of Fang while a flip open barber's razor was held by Suguha.

"Just let me go after them." Ian supplied. Suguha looked shocked. And punched, and slapped, and taken aback. "You  
want me to let you walk into the one of the only places we can't enter so you can bring back the others?"

"Sure." Ian headed for the door. "How will you get there?" Fang asked. Ian replied by opening the door. "He'll show me  
the way." At the porch sat the white fox from earlier.

PJPJPJPJPJPJ

[Ok guys, that is this chapter. See you guys next chapter.]  
(Wait, what about-)  
[NOPE! Ja ne.]


	5. Chapter 5

Fox of the East – Chapter 5: The Filler Journey

You want the disclaimer, look at the summary. Anyway, I need time to pass in story somehow… also; well… you'll read it anyways. Lyon!

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

What Fluff said. Anyway, expect plenty of things to show up that will look and sound very familiar. Any Naruto fans should have already guessed some things. [You're a fan of Naruto?] Shut up.

Both: On with the madness!

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Ian walked by Beckendorf's side the entire time. "I'm glad you came to your senses." The large camper said with a smile. Ian still looked nervous and hugged the fox in his arms. "Y-yeah well, without Amie-chan or Skyler-kun I really had no reason to stay." Sure it was a lie, but with looks like his who could doubt him?

"Fine, fine. Sorry if I'm being rude, but are you cursed or something?" Beckendorf asked, obviously referring to his ears and tail. The fox boy just gave him a strange look. "Never mind…"

A twig could be heard snapping nearby and Ian jumped half his height. Instantly Beckendorf started laughing. "What's got you so frightened?" The boy explained his run in with the archers.

"Wow, you ran into the hunters and survived? Interesting considering you're a guy and all." Ian gave a quite intelligent, "Huh?" [Stop picking on Ian! He's ignorant!] (Not an excuse!)

Beckendorf started, "The hunters of Artemis. Live forever, greatest archers who ever lived, and sworn off all male contact."

"They are all girls?"

"Yep, and they face the wrath of their goddess if they break their vows." Ian visibly winced. "Yeah, wanna get a bite?" The camper didn't find anything wrong with eating at a rather large café that had just came into existence out of nowhere.

Inside were several people, but nobody batted an eye at Ian's appearance. Beckendorf on the other hand sat at an empty booth and gave Ian a good ten dollars and some gold coins. "Get what you want. I'll just take a sandwich and a Pepsi."

At the register, Ian stared at the menu. Everything was in Japanese except for two words. Sandwich and Pepsi. Scanning further down, Ian found two items that caught his eye. The barista leaned over the counter and started speaking in fluent Japanese.

"_Well hello cutie. What can I do for you?"_ Ian didn't even blink at the language. "_I'll take a Pepsi, a sandwich, one order of rice balls, and a fox tea please."_ The barista looked like she had been slapped.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Aaron, the kid trying to 'rescue' Skylar, was thoroughly shocked when the boy jumped out his bedroom window. His **second story** bedroom window. Not only that, but mid fall he grew giant black wings and black tail feathers escaped from under his shirt.

That was several hours ago, and now both were flying to Camp. "Mind explaining this to me again?" Aaron asked. He just got a simple, "Heredity." Surprisingly Skylar was strong enough to carry a bag while flying and smart enough to grab some aviator goggles before leaving.

"Any idea who your parent is?" Aaron asked.

"Probably a dark god. Not evil, just dark." (Did I mention he's my favorite?) [Shut up and story tell.]

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

When Amie first arrived at Camp, she didn't expect to be met with large rounds of cheering. Too bad Katie, the girl that had 'saved' her dragged her to the big house before anything could happen. When she entered the parlor Dio practically choked on his diet Coke. Obviously she was given away from her animal parts. Since then she only really had Katie, but she also found a friend in Susan. Another two nights and the camp fire would start.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

The barista had just arrived with their order and Ian handed her the ten. When in front of Beckendorf she spoke English. "That will only cover the Pepsi and sandwich. The rest requires different pay." Ian's fox jumped up on the table in reply and held some paper in its mouth

The barista gave a stunned look before breaking down into tears. "Thank you for the payment." She quickly ran off with the paper from the fox's mouth. As she ran way, Ian noticed a small tail poking out from under her shirt and apron.

By the time they had finished, the barista had recomposed herself and stood at the door as they left. The boys didn't notice as two pure white vulpine ears popped out of her head. She couldn't help but wave with the largest smile possible plastered on her face. "_Kami-sama has returned."_


End file.
